


Never Tear Us Apart

by Bang Bang Beef Keef (BangBangBeefKeef)



Series: Klance Request Line Series [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blade of Marmora Keith (Voltron), Bottom Keith (Voltron), Cum Play, Dirty Dancing, Established Relationship, Frottage, M/M, Mid-Canon, NSFW Art, Power Bottom Keith (Voltron), Red Paladin Lance (Voltron), Reunion Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Top Lance (Voltron), Voltron Show After Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28078440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BangBangBeefKeef/pseuds/Bang%20Bang%20Beef%20Keef
Summary: LanceLance was standingKeith was thereTwo worlds collidedAnd they could never tear them apartLance is feeling alone in crowd at a Voltron Show afterparty, missing his boyfriend who is off with the Blades, but then Party Crasher Keith surprises him and sweeps him off his feet! Literally.*****Now featuring art by Ala_Alacrity******
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Klance Request Line Series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081907
Comments: 12
Kudos: 309
Collections: Green Sock Reality, Klasix Master Collection





	Never Tear Us Apart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ala_Alacrity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ala_Alacrity/gifts).



> For Ala_Alacrity! Hope you enjoy these Green Socks!
> 
> Title and summary inspired by Never Tear Us Apart by INXS
> 
> xoxoxBBBK

Lance nods along as an alien in front of him continues to yammer. He _is_ paying attention. He is focusing on this _story_ and _not_ the piece of spinach in their teeth. Wait… it can’t be spinach, that’s an earth food. It’s some other kind of green leaf trapped between between those giant chompers that are at exactly eye level with Lan -

“Isn’t that hilarious?” bellows Green-Leaf-Chompers.

“So hilarious!” says Lance, forcing out a phony laugh.

“I mean, what would you do?”

“Umm,” stalls Lance. He wasn’t expecting followup questions. 

“Lance! Hey, Lance!” His name is music to his ears.

“Excuse me, I think someone is calling me,” says Lance, relieved to have an excuse to dip out of the conversation he’s been trapped in for the past fifteen doboshes.

Speaking of conversations, Lance dodges three more different people trying to get his attention (but does snag another drink off a passing waiter’s tray) before he reaches the photographer who’s waving for him to come over.

“Do you mind doing another group photo?” she asks.

“Not at all,” says Lance, looking to where the other Paladins and Coran are already congregating in front of the fountain. Yep. This rich alien dude who’s throwing this party for them has an indoor fountain with purple water. It’s extravagant.

Lance downs his drink, ditches the glass, does a quick hair check and then, joins the others.

“Hey buddy,” says Hunk, scooping an arm around Lance’s shoulder. They both orient to face the photographer. “Having fun?”

“Yeah, sure,” says Lance.

“Say Voltron Show!” says the photographer, holding up her camera.

“VOLTRON SHOW!” they all echo. There’s several bright flashes because flashbulbs are still a thing on this planet even though they also have space travel.

“You can smile bigger than that,” says Shiro, elbowing Lance. “Give us some ol’ Lance Razzle Dazzle for the last show of the tour.”

“The last tour was supposed to be the last tour,” grumbles Lance. “There’s always another tour!”

“Never thought I’d see the day when Lance tired of the attention,” says Pidge.

“I’m not tired of the attention,” Lance snaps back. “I’m just tired. Period.”

“Everyone smile,” says the photographer, reminding them they’re not done with photos. “Keith, look over here.”

“Keith?” repeats Lance. He bends to look down the row in search of that familiar mullet only to discover the photographer is looking at Allura.

Right… because Allura plays Keith in the Voltron Show of Arms and Coran puts on a wig and plays Allura. It’s all very confusing and the very worst part of it all is hearing his boyfriend’s name fifty times a show, which is why Lance has grown tired of the limelight.

“Lance, this way,” says the photographer, drawing his eyeline back to the camera.

“I think we found the source of Lance’s ennui,” mutters Pidge through her smile.

“Shuddup,” he mumbles. He’s pretty sure he looks like a miserable fuck in all these photos, which doesn’t fit with the Lance McClain brand at all. He’s going to get an earful from their publicist, Bii-Boh-Bi. Or at least he thinks will. He can never understand what that guy is saying to him.

“Let’s go dance,” says Hunk, clapping a hand down on Lance’s shoulder. “It’ll cheer you up.”

“Yeah, maybe,” says Lance. Normally he’d jump at a chance to dance while out in space (since most of his days consist of fighting the Galra and not getting jiggy with it), but it’s hard to motivate himself tonight.

Regardless of his bad attitude, Hunk and Pidge drag him to the dance floor. The floor is something like marble and easy to slide around on so Lance can’t resist doing the moonwalk. This gains him a lot of attention from the various alien species who’ve never seen a dance so smooth before. 

The drinks keep flowing and there’s pretty lights projected by drones lighting up his group of friends as they move to the alien music. His translator chip doesn’t do well with singing so what he hears of the lyrics are a garble of English and nonsense sounds.

 _‘Tonight is grocery store list bam-a-loo_ _  
_ _Everybody’s dro-no-ny shoe shine_ _  
_ _Garbage cat, garbage cat, garbage caaaaaat!’_

The beat to the Garbage Cat song is good though and for a few minutes Lance forgets his troubles. Hunk wants to learn how to Salsa so Lance grabs him and starts leading him around the dancefloor while Pidge cracks jokes about Hunk’s two left feet. Lance honestly thinks Hunk is pretty light on his toes and is about to comment when he feels a tap on his shoulder.

“Mind if I cut in?” 

The voice is familiar, but the music is so loud that Lance is sure he’s imagining things. Surely, it can’t be -

“Keith!” gasps Lance when he turns around and sees his boyfriend.

******  
Lance reaches out towards him. Keith is sure he’s going to pull him into a kiss, but instead he grab’s Keith’s arm and pinches it, hard.

“Ow!” cries Keith, pulling his arm away and rubbing it. “What’d you do that for?”

“I wanted to make sure you were really here and the drinks aren’t making me hallucinate you!” says Lance, defensively.

“Why does that involve pinching me?”

“Because that’s what you do to check to see if you’re dreaming and as I’m saying it I’m remembering I was supposed to pinch myself, not you…” Keith grabs Lance’s arm and gives him a pinch right back. “Ow!”

“There! Now we’re even and you know you’re not dreaming.”

“Keith,” says Lance, his face softening. “I can’t believe you’re here.” Now that’s the reaction Keith wanted and that look alone is worth hounding Kolivan for days on end before he finally agreed to give Keith a night off.

Then Lance really does hug him hello and Keith just… melts against him. To think he was nervous about crashing this party and pulling off the surprise. 

Lance suddenly pulls back and gives Keith a once over. “And you look good! I can’t remember the last time I saw you without a Blade uniform on!” Keith isn’t super confident in his outfit since clothes his size aren’t easy to come by in space, but he found some black pants he likes. The shirt is a dark navy blue button-up with silver embroidery. It’s too flashy for him, but it seems to be appropriate for the party.

“And you without your Paladin armor on,” says Keith. Lance does look good in an outfit he likely got to design and print with one of the Castleship’s 3D printers. Lance definitely designed the rhinestone shoes he’s wearing. Keith’s favourite feature of Lance’s outfit, though, is how his wine coloured top scoops at the neck, showing just a hint of collarbone.

“Because we only meet in battle lately,” says Lance, dipping his head forward to press their foreheads together.

“We were overdo for a date,” says Keith, petting Lance’s cheek with the pad of his thumb. He shifts to go in for a kiss…

“Nope! No! Get out of here!”

Keith jumps back at the sound of Coran’s voice.

“What? What’d I do?” asks Keith, holding up his hands. 

Pidge and Hunk had been respectfully keeping their distance while Keith and Lance reunited, but now they move back in, confused by the scene before them.

“We already have a Keith,” says Coran, he gestures to where Allura is sipping her drink. He walks over and gives her a smack on the back, causing her to spit her drink right back out into the glass. “She’s been doing a fine job and is not giving up her part!”

“No, one is suggesting that, Coran,” says Pidge. “Keith is just here to support Lance.”

“At a Voltron Show of Arms event!” says Coran. “We can’t have two Keith’s here! It’s confusing!”

“Then I’ll go,” says Allura, passing off her drink to a waiter that’s walking by. “The owner of this house wanted to give me a private tour of the gardens anyway.”

Pidge, Hunk, and Lance react to this with an, “Ohhhhhhh!” that makes Allura blush.

“You go get yourself a rich sugar daddy,” teases Lance as Allura waves goodbye to the group.

“What? What about a daddy?” asks Coran he goes wandering after Allura. “You already have a father!”

Lance turns his attention back to Keith. “So you’re officially the Keith tonight.”

“I feel honoured,” laughs Keith.

“And as the official Keith,” says Lance, wrapping an arm around his shoulders, “You are entitled to all the rights and privileges of a Keith.”

Keith raises an eyebrow at Lance. “Wait… Those rights and privileges, have they been going to another Keith in my absence?”

Lance laughs. “No, Kitten. They are on hold when you’re not around. Held in trust, as it were.”

“I’m not even sure what we’re talking about anymore,” confesses Keith.

“Me neither,” says Lance, brightly. “Let’s get you a drink!” Lance steers him towards the bar and orders him a drink that makes his head a bit swimmy, but in a fun way. 

Shiro spots Keith and comes over to ask him about how the Blade mission is going. Keith doesn’t get an answer out before Lance yawns loudly and says, “BORING! No offense, Shiro, but this is a party and this is my boyfriend and we are not going to talk shop. Not tonight. I only have Keith for… uh…”

“Two hours,” says Keith.

“Two hours,” says Lance firmly then he turns and looks at Keith with surprise. “Two hours?” Then he sets his face and turns back to Shiro. “Two hours and both of those hours will be filled by paying attention to me!” Lance drags him right back out to the dancefloor as Keith gives Shiro an apologetic look.

“Oh good, you’re back!” says Hunk.

“Hunk and I just requested the Garbage Cat song again,” says Pidge with a laugh.

“Garbage cat?” repeats Keith.

“Yeah, Keith! Get into it,” says Lance, brightly.

 _‘Showercaps eat snails how-lee-wow_ _  
_ _Make your toothpaste tick-i-tick known_ _  
_ _Garbage cat, garbage cat, garbage caaaaaat!’_

It’s alarming how awkward Keith is when he dances. He’s never so much as attended a school dance so he has no experience. He’d kinda hoped it was instinctual and that he would just feel the music, but all that’s happening is he’s suddenly very aware of his arms.

What do people do with their arms when they dance?!

He’s grateful he’s got a drink in one hand so that arm is accounted for. The other one, however, he tries different things out with, snapping his fingers (too dorky), running his hand over his body (too sexual), then finally, tries wiggling it in the air like a snake. He knows it’s wrong, but it’s the least wrong of what he’s tried.

Keith catches Lance looking at him and stifling a laugh a few times, but he never outright mocks Keith’s dancing. He would have every right to though. Lance’s moves are as graceful as Keith is awkward. He moves like liquid on the floor and it draws looks from everyone around him. None are more transfixed than Keith. He can’t keep his eyes off Lance’s body.

“I see you checkin’ me out,” says Lance, with a spin flourish.

“I think I’m allowed,” chuckles Keith. “And can you blame me?”

“Not at all,” says Lance as he runs his hands up his body. See, when Lance does it, it’s sexual, but in a dancey way! “But you know you can do more than look.” He takes Keith’s empty glass then passes it off to someone who likely isn’t actually a waiter. Then Lance grabs Keith by the wrists and tugs him up against him. He wraps Keith’s arms around his back then moves his own to Keith’s shoulders.

Ohhh… so this is what Keith should do with his arms while dancing...

“I missed you,” says Keith.

“I missed you too,” says Lance.

Keith leans in and kisses him. He goes in for a second peck, but Lance leans his head back and giggles. “We probably shouldn’t overdo the PDA.”

“I’ll be discreet,” lies Keith. He ducks down to give Lance’s neck a kiss, but can’t resist adding a nibble, making Lance squirm and giggle.

“I have my doubts you can be,” hums Lance, but he doesn’t reject the affection. Instead he pulls Keith all the more tighter against him.

This is a bit dangerous because the friction of their bodies pressed against each other while Lance continues to move to the beat is a lot for Keith in the moment. He has to remind himself that he’s here to attend a party and they are not back at the Castleship with its bedrooms and solid walls and privacy.

“What are you thinking about?” asks Lance.

He knows. Knows Keith’s thoughts are trending dirty.

Keith clears his throat. “How was the show tonight? Lots of, uh, lots of people attended?”

“Oh yeah,” says Lance with a nod. “BIG crowd.” And when he says the word ‘big’ he rolls his hips against Keith, dragging across Keith’s hardness. “Hmm bigger than I was expecting.”

“You move your hips like that, what do you expect?” hisses Keith.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” says Lance with a click of his tongue, “I’m talking about the crowd at the show tonight.”

“We are in a crowd right now,” warns Keith.

“Yeah, but they’re all too drunk to pay attention to us,” promises Lance. Keith doesn’t believe that for a second that no one is looking at Lance. He has that glow about him like there’s a permanent spotlight illuminating him wherever he goes. 

It’s been like that since this whole space adventure started, with Keith unable to keep his eyes, his thoughts, and (eventually) his body from drifting towards Lance. He felt so lucky when Lance confessed he wanted him back. Now they’ve been apart so much, it’s weighed heavy on his heart that Lance may change his mind.

Having him here, in his arms is such a comfort. They may not be alone, but Keith’s focus narrows just to Lance, that spotlight of his making the rest of the universe go dark. He dips in to steal another kiss then another, nuzzling against Lance, breathing in his clean scent (a welcome change after weeks with just the Blades for company.)

“Not minding the crowd now, are you?” whispers Lance, but he’s not teasing so much anymore. Not when his breath hitches like that as Keith figures out how to roll his hips just the same as Lance. Maybe he’s not so bad at this dancing thing after all.

“I don’t mind a thing right now,” says Keith, huffing hot breath onto Lance’s neck. He’s marking his territory before he leans in for a playful bite.

“Oh, you are bad,” says Lance with a laugh that’s just a little too tense.

“I’m just dancing,” snickers Keith, letting his hands run down to Lance’s ass and cup it.

“Dirty dancing more like. Patrick Swayze’s got nothing on you.”

“I’m - wait, who?” asks Keith. “Who is this Patrick guy? An ex?”

Lance’s laugh is musical. “He was just my bi-awakening, but he’s got nothing on these hips.” Lance slides his hands down from Keith’s shoulders to grip his hips. At the same time Lance pushes Keith’s legs apart to slide his own leg between. He keeps rolling his hips and Keith can feel Lance’s hardness against his thigh. If it weren’t in poor taste to touch it he would… Of course now Keith discovers he’s free to rub himself against Lance’s thigh.

It’s too good. Way too good considering how much clothing they’re still wearing.

“Let me lead,” whispers Keith. Lance nods. But Keith doesn’t dance, no, he grips Lance by the shoulders and guides him backwards. He mauvers Lance through some other dancing couples, ignoring the looks from Hunk and Pidge, and keeps them going until Lance’s back hits a wall. 

“That was very far and awkward,” says Lance, never one to filter his thoughts. At least not from Keith. 

Keith shrugs. “Worth it,” he says, going in for a kiss.

A wall is not privacy. Four walls is privacy. One wall is just a prop for them to lean their weight against as the kiss turns into a makeout session. Lance opens his mouth and Keith slides in his tongue, sweeping it against Lance’s. Oof. He sends a shiver down his own spine with that one.

All the while Keith continues his ‘dancing’ by rolling his hips against Lance, earning a soft moan that does nothing to calm Keith down. 

“I want you,” whispers Lance.

“I have the same thought,” says Keith. He kisses back down Lance’s neck so he can pull the collar of his shirt aside and bite at the sensitive skin on his shoulder.

“We can’t at a party,” pouts Lance before he gasps from another bite.

“We put in our time socializing.”

Lance chuckles. “No, we didn’t.”

“We danced for hours.”

“It was two songs, Keith,” giggles Lance. “You couldn’t go ten minutes before pushing me up against a wall.”

“Oh,” says Keith. He feels like he’d held off longer. “You started it though.”

“I know,” says Lance. He hikes his hips up, making Keith moan from the friction. He gives Keith’s ponytail a tug so he raises up his head and Lance is able to capture his bottom lip in a deep suck. When he pulls back, Keith becomes aware of where Lance’s other hand is traveling, as in, under the waistband of Keith’s jeans and underwear. “I wish I could finish it.” Lance clicks the letter ‘t’ as his middle finger dips between Keith’s cheeks and rubs over his hole.

Keith almost cums right then and there. He has to push himself all the way off Lance and give his limbs a shake to get rid of the tingling sensation.

“No under the clothes,” warns Keith with a point of his finger.

Lance chuckles. “You sure?” He steps right back up to Keith and sucks that pointer finger right in his mouth while sliding his hand under Keith’s shirt to flick over a nipple.

Keith should stop him, right?

Lance turns that flick into a pinch and Keith ducks back so quick he knocks into someone. Face red from embarrassment (yes, only embarrassment and nothing else), Keith realizes it’s Shiro.

“Oh, uh, hey Shiro.” Internally he prays Shiro doesn’t look down. “Enjoying the party?”

“Not as much as others,” says Shiro, looking between Keith and Lance.

“We were just,” says Lance then he freezes and looks at Keith. “Help me out here?”

“Okay, whatever it is, just leave everyone else out of it,” says Shiro with a wave of his arms then he walks off like a man that wants no part of what they were ‘just.’

Lance looks to Keith. “This is a house. Houses have bedrooms, right?”

“They do on Earth at least,” confirms Keith. “Worth a shot.” He grabs Lance’s hand and drags him through the crowd towards the large marble staircase he’d noticed when he first came in.

There is a rope across the bottom of the stairs and sign written in an alien language that he can’t read.

“I’m guessing this says we should stay downstairs,” says Lance, digging in his heels.

“We don’t know that it says that,” argues Keith. He ducks right under the rope and tugs at Lance’s hand, encouraging him to follow him under.

Lance looks back to check to see if anyone is paying attention then he turns and ducks under and the two of them sneak up the stairs as fast as their feet will carry them. Keith’s not sure how well they’re doing at not drawing attention, considering they’re both struggling to suppress laughter. He doesn’t really care if they’re spotted as long as the house owner isn’t the one who sees, but hopefully they’re in the garden with Allura and will be occupied for a long while.

When they’re around the corner and in the hall, Lance is the first one to crack and start laughing. 

“Let’s find a bedroom,” says Keith, heading for the nearest door.

The first two doors are a bust. The first one is a bathroom then the second one is a mystery. Neither of them can figure out what the items in the room are for. Keith prays they’re not what the owner sleeps on and that beds still exist on this planet. Preferably something with a headboard…

“Third time’s the charm,” says Lance, heavy on the flirtatious tone. 

The third door is exactly what they’re looking for. Nice big room, huge bed in the centre with a headboard and all!

*****

Lance just gets the door closed and locked when Keith is on him again. All modesty gone (well, there wasn’t much of it before), Keith pulls Lance’s shirt over his head then takes a break to kiss him before working on his pants.

They end up doing that thing in movies where they leave a trail of clothing all the way to bed. Shoes, socks, pants, all come off in a flurry as they stumble their way to their target. It’s only when Keith is down to his briefs that he stops Lance’s hands from unclothing him further.

Keith crawls up onto the bed and invites Lance to join him. As soon as Lance is laying down, propped against the headboard, Keith straddles him facing away. Keith rolls his hips, dry humping Lance, reverse cowgirl style.

“You’re killing me here, Kogane,” whines Lance.

“I’m just taking my time,” says Keith, dropping down to his forearms between Lance’s open legs. “It’s been so long, I don’t want it over in a flash.”

“There’s an insult in there,” says Lance, running his hands over Keith’s clothed ass.

“Only if you’re topping tonight,” chuckles Keith.

“Gee Keith,” says Lance, tugging at the waistband of Keith’s underwear. “You’re presenting yourself as if you want me too.” He pulls the underwear down nice and slow, revealing Keith’s bareass like it’s the damn work of art that it is. He pulls it over the crest of his ass until he spies Keith’s balls through the gap in his thighs. It’s all so beautiful, Lance has to run his hands all over.

“Don’t have any lube,” says Keith and Lance can hear the pout in his voice.

Lance wants to chastise him for surprising him and not bringing lube. Did Keith really believe they wouldn’t sneak off and have sex? Then again, he doesn’t know what Keith has available at the Blade base. 

“It’s okay, Kitten,” says Lance, massaging Keith’s ass. “We’ll make our own.” 

Keith gives a little celebration jiggle of his ass. Lance has to bite down on his lip to contain his moan since Keith is laying right on his crotch and when he moves, he grinds against his bulge.

He reaches between Keith’s thighs, having him raise up for a bit for a moment, so he can bend Keith’s dick back. The view is so nice in this position where he can see his asshole, balls, and dick. The best part is now Lance gets to play with them.

He licks his fingers before rubbing them over Keith’s hole. His other hand traces lightly over Keith’s balls then runs down his length before twisting over the head. Keith moans and presses back, urging Lance to keep going while simultaneously dragging himself over Lance’s lap.

“You’re so thirsty, Kitten,” teases Lance.

Keith is rocking so eagerly against Lance’s hands that he takes in a finger all on his own.

“Haven’t cum once since last time,” admits Keith.

“Not once?” gasps Lance. He hasn’t had Keith to fuck, but he’s certainly been thinking about him… a lot.

“I share a room with five other Blades.”

“Not even in the shower though?”

“Communal showers too,” says Keith and he lets out a moan as Lance inserts another finger. The timing seems like he’s getting hot and bothered thinking about showering with other Galra, but Lance wipes the thought away. He knows he’s Keith’s King and his desperation only further proves this.

Lance sits up long enough to spit on Keith’s asshole then lays back against the headboard. He scissors his fingers inside of Keith, getting him nice and stretched and ready for his cock. The stimulation and the handjob is getting Keith so worked up, he’s squirming against Lance’s lap. Lance watches in fascination as Keith’s butt cheeks flex and release, rippling the fat.

Keith is loud and needy and positively humping against Lance’s hand while thrusting himself back against his fingers. The issue is the friction against Lance’s lap is too stimulating and finally Lance admits defeat. He stops touching Keith long enough to yank his own waistband down and release his cock. He repositions so their cocks are lined up and takes them both in his hand now, jerking them both off against his stomach while he fingers Keith with the other hand.

He’ll let himself cum, promising Keith in his head that he’ll get hard for him again immediately. He just needs to knock one out because his Kitten is so damn sexy, he can’t stand it. 

Keith cums first, spilling warm right onto Lance’s belly button. The excess cum gets sloppy on Lance’s hands making it feel so fucking good as he strokes his own cock. He spills himself just a moment later.

“What was that thing I said?” says Keith, looking back over his shoulder. “About you going too fast?”

“Aren’t you sarcastic now that you’re not desperate?”

It works out perfect though, as Lance collects the cum from his stomach and goes about the messy process of using it to lube up Keith’s asshole.

“Still desperate,” says Keith with a sigh as he flops forward all relaxed on his stomach. “I can’t wait for you to fuck me.”

“Don’t fall asleep,” warns Lance, curling his finger in just the right way that gets a gasp from Keith. His boyfriend tends to get very tired post-orgasm and Lance can’t have that. “You’re all slicked up now, Kitten.”

“Good,” says Keith, pushing up onto his arms. Lance helps him remove his briefs completely then slides off his own. Keith crawls around to sit in Lance’s lap, facing him this time. He grabs hold of Lance’s hands, intertwining their fingers and holds them out to the side as he dives in to kiss Lance again. 

******

Keith sucks Lance’s tongue right into his mouth because he knows that drives him wild. He can feel Lance hard again so soon, his dick rubbing eagerly against Keith’s ass. He’s been fantasizing about him so much over the past few weeks, but it’s still shocking how incredible it feels to be with him in real life.

“I want you so badly, my King,” whispers Keith. He lets go of one hand and reaches behind to rub Lance’s hardness against his entrance.

“Now who’s teasing?” whines Lance. He reaches back too and together they push him inside. 

It’s uncomfortable for a moment, Keith not having been penetrated in weeks and Lance being so big to begin with, but his King kisses him and Keith remembers to relax. Soon he’s sinking down all the way, taking in every inch with a sigh, loving the feeling of fullness.

“You gonna let me lead for once?” asks Lance with a flash of a smile.

Keith smirks back at him and, in response, slaps one, then two hands down on the top of the headboard and grips it hard. “Not a chance.”

He’s already got his heart set on riding Lance into the mattress and that’s just what he sets about doing. He doesn’t give Lance any warning or any kind of warm up. He uses that leverage and the give of the mattress to start bouncing on that cock.

Lance drops his head back so hard, he knocks it against the headboard then raises it back up and rubs the back of it. He uses that hand to cushion his head and then takes Keith’s cock in the other hand. He doesn’t even need to stroke him, Keith’s bouncing so hard, he can just thrust right into Lance’s hand.

Later, Lance will likely complain that no matter if Keith is bottoming or topping, he always takes control. He never complains while it’s happening though. Nope, all he hears from Lance is moaning. “Ah - ah - fuck - Keith - ah!” Music to Keith’s sadistic ears. He loves going crazy on Lance and making him lose his mind.

Keith drops down once more and discovers with a pout that he’s no longer full. Lance’s slippery cock has missed its target and slid right out. He has to let go of the headboard to stick Lance back in, but suddenly Lance lurches up and tips Keith right down onto his back.

“So it’s like that, huh?” hisses Keith.

Lance is on his knees with his legs wide and Keith’s knees are over and bent around those. Lance lines himself up and pushes into Keith’s tight hole. 

“You gotta let me lead sometimes,” says Lance, drawing his hips back achingly slow and then pushing back in at the same pace.

“On the dancefloor, you lead,” says Keith, pushing up on his arms so he can rock himself against Lance’s cock at a faster speed.

“Just give me a beat,” says Lance. He gives Keith’s chest a playful shove. Keith very dramatically, drops onto his back as if he’s been defeated. At least Lance is generous enough to pick up his own pace. But then the boy starts singing as he fucks, “Gar-bage cat… gar-bage cat…”

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” gasps Keith, pushing right back onto his arms.

“Just setting the mood,” says Lance with a laugh.

“This is why I lead,” groans Keith.

Lance leans forward and plants a kiss on Keith’s lips. “Don’t pout, Kitten.”

He’s weeeeeak. 

Keith drops back down on his back and looks up at his sexy boyfriend. Dork or not, Keith loves Lance moving inside of him. This angle feels real nice when he lets himself focus on how far back Lance draws his hips before pushing right back into him.

Maybe he’s supposed to just lay there, but Keith can’t help rolling his hips, finding a way to meet Lance’s motion just right so it feels oh, so good.

“Fuck me,” moans Keith. He palms his own cock because despite his earlier protests, he is going to cum in this position and soon.

“I am, Kitten,” hums Lance. “And you look so damn good when I do.” Now Lance speeds up his pace. “Gonna cum again for me?”

“Yeah,” says Keith with a helpless nod as he jerks himself off faster.

“Because you love me?” hums Lance.

Keith’s cheeks grow red. They’ve never said they love each other! And to put it on Keith to say so while he’s so vulnerable? He’s more angry then embarrassed then suddenly, out of nowhere, Lance snaps his hips just right and Keith says, “Yeah, yes, yes, yes.”

“That much, huh?” says Lance, his voice a breathy groan. He keeps snapping his hips like that, getting rough with Keith in the nicest possible way.

Keith wants to argue with him, tell him he’s mistaken and that he was only saying yes to being fucked so good. But then what? Tell Lance he _doesn’t_ love him? ‘But that’s not true,’ Keith thinks to himself. He loves Lance. Really, really loves him.

He strokes himself harder to match Lance’s hard thrusts, rolling his hips along with it.

Keith is so fucking in the love with the man inside him…

Keith’s skin burns red hot as he cums. This position is heavenly and seems to intensify his orgasm. Being on his back, he just moves through it, continuing to jerk himself off as he spills warm drops of cum on his stomach. When his hand finally stills, he gives his cock a squeeze, feeling so overwhelmed.

Lance shifts the whole bed as he changes his position. He moves on top of Keith, but does so without slipping out. He kisses him hard as he thrusts into him, then he pulls back and says, “I love you, Keith. I love you so much…” Then Lance is cumming into Keith, hips stuttering as he fills him up.

Keith wraps his arms around Lance’s neck and pulls him into a deep kiss, nipping at his lips and setting Lance’s hips off into another series of stutters.

Lance brings himself down from his orgasm by slowly rolling his hips. Keith’s hole is so sloppy now with cum that it feels really nice. He giggles, thinking about the mess they’ll be leaving behind on this stranger’s bed. 

Oh well! Risks of throwing a party.

“What’s so funny?” asks Lance. He leans down and plants a kiss on Keith’s nose.

Instead of telling him about the wet spot he’s envisioning, he says what’s really on his mind, “So you love me?”

“Um, yeah, but you love me too.”

“Yeah, but you said it,” says Keith.

“You said it first!” says Lance, defensively.

“Actually I didn’t, you said it for me so…”

“I can’t believe you’re telling me you don’t love me while I’m still inside of you!”

“I do love you, Lance,” argues Keith, “I’m just saying that -”

“Ha! You said it!” says Lance, interrupting Keith.

“Oh fuck you,” says Keith, pushing Lance all the way off of him.

“We’re in love,” sings Lance as he sits up on his knees. “It’s mutual! Garbage caaaaat!”

“Seriously, what is the garbage cat thing?” demands Keith.

Lance shrugs. “It’s just a really catchy tune.”

Keith sits up and pecks Lance on the lips. “Let’s clean up and get back to the party before everyone figures out what we snuck off to do.”

“Sure,” says Lance, finding his bunched up underwear and pulling them on. “I don’t think we're fooling anyone though.”

*******  
They stop in the bathroom to clean up as best they can and fix their ‘just fucked’ hair. If they don’t have time to shower, at least they can look presentable on the surface. Lance is feeling very glad he didn’t bottom in regards to clean up. (Plus that orgasm he had was incredible!)

He’s kinda secretly into the idea of Keith still messy with is cum, but he keeps it to himself because he knows if he mentions it to Keith, he’ll get dragged right back into the bedroom.

Actually, by the time they reach the bottom of the marble stairs and duck back under the rope, Lance has made up his mind to go ahead and mention it because being dragged back upstairs doesn’t seem so bad.

“Oh, good Lance, there you are,” says the photographer, appearing out of nowhere.

“We weren’t upstairs!” Lance blurts out. Which, of course, is a super smooth thing to do and in no way indicates guilt.

“We need to retake the group photo,” she says, breezing past Lance’s obvious lie as if whether he was upstairs or not wouldn’t matter to the average person. “Your publicist, Mr. Boh-Bi rejected the first set I took. I’m trying to gather everyone back together. Have you seen Keith?” she asks, looking between Lance and Keith.

“See,” says Coran, wandering up to them. “I told you it would be confusing.”

Keith sighs. “I’ll make myself scarce until the photo taking is finished.” He squeezes Lance’s hand and heads off towards the bar.

“Where’s your plaything?” asks Pidge when Lance meets up with her at the fountain.

“Don’t know what you’re referring too,” mumbles Lance.

“Yeah, where is Keith?” asks Hunk, genuinely interested.

Coran finds Allura and they all group together for the photo.

“Your hair,” says Lance, pointing at the strands of hair that have slipped out of the bun. “Let me.”

As he helps Allura pin it back into place, she whispers, “Thank you. We never even made it to his bedroom.”

“You’re lucky,” says Lance, “because Keith and I were using it.”

Allura’s eyes widen. “Good for you!”

“Eyes this way please,” says the photographer.

This time, Lance has a huge grin in the photo. When he’s done, he goes to find Keith. 

“There’s my boyfriend who loves me!” sing-songs Lance to the tune of Garbage Cat.

To his surprise Keith scoops him right into his arms and kisses him. When he pulls back, he says, “I love you, Lance.”

“I love you too,” says Lance, his heart going all melty. “But are you saying that because it’s time to go already?”

“I’m saying it to say it properly,” says Keith, “... but also because I need to go.”

“No wait! That photo took up too much of our remaining time. I didn’t even get to tell you the gossip. Allura had sex with the house owner in the garden. Okay, I guess that was the whole story…”

Keith leans his forehead against Lance’s. “Lance, I promise, we’re gonna end this war and after that nothing’s going to keep us apart.”

**Author's Note:**

> Check out @ala_alacrity on twitter for more art!


End file.
